That One Person
by Neelhtak Eca
Summary: Edward thinks about that one person who changed his life and also thinks about the future of his family. Takes place shortly after Breaking Dawn. One Shot


It's amazing how one person can change another's existence. It is especially how that one person can change the other person's existence overnight, literally.

Tonight is calm, as it should be. Although there was a light fog the night was beautiful. The moon was able to be seen, which is odd for Washington . It was a bit cool. It would have been cool if I wasn't cold.

Tonight was calm because there is nothing trying to hurt my family. The danger is gone and everyone I care about is safe.

Sitting in my daughter's room I just thought. Thought about everything that happened in the past few days. I thought about how I almost lost everything important to me.

I also thought about how a few years ago everything that happened would have been laughable to me.

I would have never thought I would have fallen in love and had a child.

It is still mind boggling that I have a child.

Someone who belongs to me biologically. Someone who is a product of how much I love the one person who changed my existence.

Her dreams were so interesting to listen to. They are simple, just the faces of the people she loves; her mother, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, Jacob and myself.

The window in her room was placed right next to her bed. The way the moonlight hit her made her look like an angel. She looks just like her mother when she slept. It's good to know I won't have to miss the one thing that let me inside my wife's head.

Renesmee rolled over and said "Jake." I just smiled. Her voice is like Bells.

Bella walked up next to me and took my hand. She gave me soft look. I kept looking at Renesmee.

"You look at her like she's going to disappear." Bella said quietly.

"She's a miracle. Sometimes everything that happened to me feels like it is going to slip away. It seems so unreal." I looked at her. "So many times I thought you were going to slip away." I gave her a weak smile. She smiled back at me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." I looked back at my perfect daughter. "She looks like us."

"She is our daughter."

"Never would I have thought I would have gotten a daughter. I never thought about it as a human, never thought it was possible as a vampire. It's amazing that she exists."

"I never thought about it either, until she came along."

"It's amazing how one person can change everything right?" I looked back at Bella. She looks beautiful in the moonlight. I couldn't escape her eyes, the portal to her soul.

"Yeah. Just one person can do that." I can tell she was thinking the same thing I am. We changed each others lives. Renesmee changed both of our lives.

I kissed her passionately. It lasted for a few seconds before she escaped my lips. I just started to kiss her neck.

"We should leave Renesmee to sleep." She smiled and stared to pull me out to our room. I just looked up at her, smiled and nodded.

I spent the rest of my night with Bella.

In the morning, Bella and I were talking. Jacob walked into our cottage.

"Hey Edward, Bella. Where's Nessie?" Of course he'll be looking for her.

"She's asleep." Bella said.

"No I'm not." Renesmee was in front of her room smiling. I didn't notice her waking up. "Hi Jake. I had a dream last night. You were in it."

"You gotta tell me all about it Nessie." Jacob looked at Bella and me.

_Can I go out to the woods with her? She won't get hurt I promise. _Jacob thought

"I know Jacob. Just bring her back soon. We're going to see Carlisle and Esme for breakfast."

Jacob smiled and looked at Renesmee. This imprinting thing may be annoying but at least I know that Nessie will always have someone there for her.

"Wanna go for a walk Nessie?" Jacob said to Renesmee.

"Ok sure." She walked up and took his hand and started leading him outside. Jacob laughed.

"Haha right. Whatever you say." She thought _I bet I can out run you, _to Jacob.

He will let her win.

After they left Bella looked at me.

"I wonder how it would be when she's older." I looked back at her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't think about it approximately six and a half years from now." I smiled

"I said I wouldn't have to _worry _about it in six and a half years. Still I wonder…" I couldn't help but wonder either. She is growing up fast. The time when she's going to start feeling something for Jacob won't be long.

"I think it would be same," Bella said. "except they'll be…closer."

I laughed.

"Just don't worry about it, like you said. Let her be a child for now." She was a bit mad. I can tell. I'm sure she's worried that Renesmee won't belong to her. I think Jacob just belongs to Renesmee.

She sighed. "You're right. You think Jacob will be that one person who will change everything?"

"Maybe. Or maybe he'll just be everything she always had. Her life didn't really have to change."

"I'm happy I came to Forks."

I looked at her. "So am I. I wonder how it would have been if you decided to stay with your mother."

"Everything would have been less complicated. Life would have been easier." I laughed. So did Bella.

"It wouldn't have been much of a life."

"Who would have guessed that meeting one person in biology would change everything." She looked back at me. Love in her eyes.

"Yeah, good thing you came to Forks."

I looked at that one person who changed everything and kissed her.

Everything is perfect.

* * *

Ok so I wrote this at 2 in the morning… It is done so don't ask for me to update…

I was bored…not my fault…but yeah…review if you like it. Also give a suggestion if you want me to write another story. I can't think of anything so…just tell me what you, the reader, want to read and I might possible write it…just remember to review…

Its that button down there…you should press it


End file.
